Fireworm (Species)
|Features = Four of five pair of legs Glowing body Long twisted horns for the Queen |Abilities = White-hot skin Queens have venom to reignite Stoker class dragons' flame |Colors = Golden brown body and tan spots, horns, and underbelly |Size = Average: 7 inches (17.8 centimeters) long Queen: 89 feet (27.1 meters) long |Weight = Average: 12 ounces (340.19 grams) Queen: 6,125 pounds (2778.25 kilograms) |Size Photo = queenfireworm_size.png |Food = Honeycombs |Roar = Average: Queen/Princess: |Habitat = Caves Hot caverns |Distribution = Baldr's Table Cove of Dawn Dragon's Edge Eruptodon Island Fireworm Island Isle of Berk Isle of the Quiet Life Inner Ocean Knucklebone Knoll Perilous Paradise Sparkfire Mountain Unnamed Islands |Trainable = Yes |Attack2 = 16 |Speed2 = 3 12 (for Queen) |Armor2 = 5 15 (for Queen) |Firepower = 30 |Shot Limit2 = 0 6 (for Queen) |Venom2 = 0 14 (for Queen) |Jaw Strength2 = 0 3 (for Queen) |Stealth = 0 6 (for Queen) |Known Dragons = Hive of Fireworms in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man" Hive of Fireworms in "Gem of a Different Color" Snotlout's Fireworm Queen and her children Migrating Fireworms in "Reign of Fireworms" Captured Fireworms in "Last Auction Heroes" Flashfright Royal Fireworm |Subspecies = Solar Flare |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Fireworm (originally named the Flame Eater) is a Stoker Class dragon. It is like the cockroach of the dragon world, that is, if a cockroach could super-heat its skin to burn everything it touched. It also has traits from bees in that they create gel that's stored in honeycomb-like structures and have a queen. Official Description Development Concept art shows Fireworms used to have dark gray scales with red skin underneath, or gray skin that turns red when heated, and appeared to lack wings. Physical Appearance Fireworm Egg.jpeg|Egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk Zzzzzzz1.png|Egg in School of Dragons Titan Wing Fireworm Princess.png|Titan Wing Egg The Fireworm egg is oval-shaped and has an obvious scale pattern as well as small spikes protruding from its sides. Slightly larger ones jut out from the top. Their eggs are normally orange or red in color. In Dragons: Race to the Edge Fireworm eggs appear vastly different from other depictions, being nearly indistinguishable from Firecomb containers. It is possible that only Fireworm Princesses hatch from large eggs, and that the Firecomb eggs seen in the show are of the smaller male individuals. Average Fireworm Common Fireworms are about a few inches in length. They have orangish-brown scales that glow a bright golden orange color when lit up. They also have five pairs of legs for a total of ten legs and white eyes that glow in the dark. They strongly resemble lizards, with their wide heads and long bodies. When they ignite, they glow orange, and sometimes even light their bodies on fire. From what is stated in the description in Dragons: Rise of Berk, it would appear that the average tiny Fireworms are all males. In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Fireworms appear somewhat larger in size than in the TV series. They have short spines down their backs and some under their throats. They have clearly visible pupils and their nose horn is colored darker than their skin. These Fireworms also only have four pairs of legs, in contrast to their series counterparts. Fireworm Queen/Princess Fireworm Queens/Princesses look similar in appearance to the average Fireworm, but have some differences that make them stand out from the rest. For instance, while the common Fireworm can fit in the palm of a hand, the queen is many times bigger, her size is comparable to that of a Boneknapper. She also possesses several horns located at the back of her nape and the front of her snout that together resemble a crown. When not heated-up or near her nest, the Fireworm Queen's normal skin color is a pale gold, with tan colored horns, spots, and underbelly. She also doesn't glow in this state. Fireworm Queens are, like the name suggests, always female and if another female Fireworm were to be born in a nest which already has a queen, the newly born Fireworm (the Fireworm Princess) would fly off to start a nest of her own. Fireworm Queens and Princesses would appear to be the only females in the species. Titan Wing Titan Wing Fireworms are very colorful. They have a neon green body with distinctive scales. Their head, tail and half their wing bones have hints of cyan while the other half of the wing bone is yellow. The protuberances at the back of their head are yellow too. Their wings are blue in color. A row of thin spines run along their back and they have five pairs of legs. Abilities Body Temperature & Glow All Fireworms can heat up their skin to a temperature expressed to be hotter than the sun, hot enough to be able to burn almost anything. While doing so they also generate a great amount of light, and sometimes, they even set themselves and surfaces they walk on aflame. It would appear that the closer two Fireworms are to one another, the brighter they will shine. This ability is used as means of self defense and for lost individuals to find their way back to the nest. A great number of Fireworms using this ability are virtually unapproachable and undefeatable, only moving when exposed to their main weakness. Particularly the Solar Flare subspecies appears to have extremely hot skin. Due to this it can only exit its cave during the warmest days of hot summers and would appear to remain in its nest during cooler days. This is probably because reptiles, like dragons, are cold blooded and their body temperature depends on its surroundings. Being in the cold may mean that this dragon may lose too much heat. Fire Power Fireworms are not shown to be able to breathe any fire, but Fireworm Queens have extremely powerful, bright, napalm-typed fire breaths that are very unruly gaseous fire that emit small firework-like particles (indicating extreme heat). These flame blasts are surprisingly potent, and visually resemble a mix between a Monstrous Nightmare's and a Red Death's fire breath. Fireworm Queens also appear to have a hotter, less destructive, more concentrated and accurate version of their fire breath similar in appearance to a Deadly Nadder's magnesium fire breath. It seems that they use this fire type while in their nests to avoid accidentally destroying anything and as a tool, to shape the cave systems near the nest to their liking. Fire Power Combos As shown in the episode "Crash Course", it appears that Fireworm Queens can combine their firepower with other Stoker Class Dragons (at least Monstrous Nightmares) to create a very powerful, force field-like blast of fire to defeat opponents. This ability appears to regenerate both participant's strength and health as the Fireworm Queen was severely wounded when Hookfang picked her up to initiate the ability, and after they finished performing Combined Firepower the Fireworm Queen was completely healed and back on her feet. Strength and Combat Fireworms do not have much strength mainly due to their small size, but Fireworm Queens possesses strength apart to that of a Typhoomerang. They also have strong prehensile tails that can pick up large objects over 5,000 lbs or more. The Fireworm Queen managed to pick up Hookfang with her tail. She also effortlessly pushed full grown trees out of her way while searching for the Dragon Riders. She was able to stand her ground against a Cavern Crasher, but was unable to defeat it alone. Speed and Agility Average Fireworm Fireworms are shown to be relatively fast dragons, being able to outfly Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless while in the caves of their nest. Due to their small sizes Fireworms are quite agile as well. Fireworm Queen/Princess Fireworm Queens are quite fast dragons as one was able to catch up to Toothless, Hiccup and Snotlout while flying in the caves, and then took a short cut and reached the exit before them. While on foot she was able to steadily pursue the flying Dragon Riders's dragons who where fleeing from her. She also flew fast enough to find the Dragons Riders and lead them back to her nest before the Cavern Crasher even reached the nest's main chamber. Fireworm Queens are shown to have a flexible body because they need it in order to have a prehensile tail and fly in and out of the complex cave systems that surround their nests. Endurance and Stamina Average Fireworm Fireworms have shown quite some endurance as they are often tossed around and launched in the air due to their small sizes and inability to cause serious harm, yet they suffer little to no damage. They were shown to have a decent level of stamina when they migrated as shown in Race to the Edge. Fireworm Queen/Princess Fireworm Queens have great endurance. One Fireworm Queen was able to take many blasts from the Dragon Rider's dragon and seem to suffer no damage at all. She also stood her ground against the Cavern Crasher and despite having been scratched several times, went looking for help to defend her nest, not seemingly affected by the damage done to her. Fireworm Queens have a good stamina as well, as Snotlout's Fireworm Queen went through great lengths to defend her nest from the Cavern Crasher. She flew for what was probably days seeking the aid of the Dragon Riders and once she found them, flew straight back to her nest and returned to her duties as mother and ruler of the nest while defending it from the powerful intruder. Venomous Tongue & Healing Venom A Fireworm's tongue is capable of injecting a potent venom fatal to all animals, Vikings, and most dragons. That same venom, however, can also be used to reignite a Stoker Class dragon's worn-out fire, preventing their imminent death. The Fireworm Queen demonstrated this ability when she injected and healed Hookfang with her venom. Firecomb Fireworms produce a wax-like substance called Firecomb which they utilize to construct their hives. They also produce a liquid version called Firecomb Gel, the source of their heat and fire power, which is stored in solid Firecomb containers in the nest for later consumption. The Queens appear to be the individuals that produce the most Firecomb in a nest, and will endlessly pursue anyone that attempts to steal even a single container of Firecomb Gel. Firecomb Gel appears to have the same healing properties as a Fireworm's Venom, and likewise can be consumed by Stoker Class dragons in need of reigniting their flames for the same effect. Therefore it is possible if not likely that their venom contains doses of Firecomb Gel. Climbing Fireworms have frequently demonstrated great ability by effortlessly climbing in and about the cave systems that surround their hives, including the slippery Firecomb-riddled walls. Intelligence Average Fireworms have not shown much intelligence, but the Fireworm Queen has shown to be clever as she was able to take a short cut to catch up to the escaping Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout Jorgenson. Another way of showing off her intelligence is that she quickly understood that a bond between a dragon and their rider was strong enough to risk their lives for each other. The Fireworm Queen is also intelligent enough to know when she is defeated and seek aid from her allies. She also knew whom she could trust to aid her in "Crash Course", when her nest was being attacked by a Cavern Crasher. Senses Despite not being in the Tracker Class, Fireworm Queens, particularly Snotlout's Fireworm Queen, displayed a keen sense of smell as she was perfectly able to track Snotlout, Hookfang, and the Dragon Riders down while not knowing where they were and not having seen them for several years. Solar Flare It is stated in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk that the fireworm individual Flashfright can create a large solar flare when clapping her wings together. This solar flare can disorient opponents. It is unknown if this is an ability of the whole of the fireworm species or if Flashfright is the only fireworm with this ability. Behavior and Personality The behavior of the average Fireworms is vastly different from that of the Queen. Average Fireworm These dragons are often found in large groups. This makes them extremely dangerous. They are even remotely aggressive, occasionally clinging to potential enemies. Fireworms usually wander away from the nest and live normal lives, often in other islands, but regularly return to their nest to replenish their fire and contribute a portion of their gel to the nest stocks. Fireworms tend to set surfaces they walk on and touch on fire, often causing forest wildfires. They might do this to defend themselves from predators. Strangely enough, average Fireworms are afraid of fire. As shown in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man", when Toothless blasted at them, they started to back off. The Queen, however, is not. In the episode "Race to Fireworm Island", when Stormfly blasted the Queen, she stood firm and kept fighting. As shown in the episode "Reign of Fireworms", massive Fireworm colonies migrate from island like birds and other animals do in the real world. They usually send Fireworm scouts to make sure the route is safe for passage. It is unknown why the Fireworms have to migrate or why Fireworm Queens have not been seen migrating. It is almost certain the Queen joined the migration during previous occasions as Smidvarg and the Gang where able to form a Fireworm Queen when attempting to redirect the migration. The reason why Fireworms migrate might be the same reason why birds migrate, to escape the cold winter months of Berk. Fireworm Queen/Princess Usually Fireworms make their homes in dark caverns with series of complex tunnels. Fireworm Queens are very protective of their firecombs of gel and eggs will chase down anything that tries to take it, or fight to the death to defend them against intruders. As she is a mother, the Queen has a devoted, discreet nature even on rage to take back her firecombs, and being highly intelligent as being capable of conjecturing the intruders' motives and objectives. She is also intelligent enough to know when she is unable to defend her nest from intruders, and seek help from her friends as shown in "Crash Course". Despite their aggressive nature (to protect their nests), they seem to know if another dragon's fire is worn out, and are kind and sympathetic enough to reignite other dragons' firepower with their venom (only species of Stoker class receive benefits). This may well be a natural instinct for the species. It would appear that the Fireworm Queen does most of the work in the nest. She produces most of the Firecomb, which she then molds to form the strucutre and cells of the nest. She also produces a grand part of the liquid Firecomb Gel which she stores in the cells. She also lays all eggs, and cares for the hatchlings. The Fireworm Queen constantly cleans and repairs the nest and cave entrance, and guards and protects it at all costs. Weaknesses Average Fireworm The Fireworms' main weakness is their miniature sizes and inability to cause serious harm, often resulting in their abuse and usage as sources of entertainment by being tossed around and led to burn things with their body heat. Fireworms appear to afraid of fire, especially that of other dragons, and avoid it at all costs. Fireworm Queen/Princess Since Fireworm Queens do most of the work around the nest and are singly in charge of the defense, they cannot stray far from it, since doing so would risk the welfare of the nest. The Queens are also the only dragons in the nest capable of defending, thus taking over a Fireworm nest is not too difficult for strong or pack dragons such as Cavern Crashers or Changewings. Training Average Fireworm Though average Fireworms have never been seen trained specifically, they are mostly used as toys or sources of destruction by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, mostly due to their small sizes and powerful body heat. They have, however, been utilized as a light source by several tribes in several occasions in some episodes such as "Last Auction Heroes". They are placed in a glass lantern and carried around. Fireworm Queen Fireworm Queens are naturally highly aggressive and territorial which makes them rather hard to approach mostly due to them having to protect their nests and young. However, once trained they show their very gentle and benevolent side, protecting their trainers like one of their own. To train one show it you are gentle and responsible and pose no threat to the welfare of the nest, and help her fulfil her duties around the nest, especially tending to her young. Once you appear as no threat, the Queen will accept and respect you, and even seek you for aid. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man", the gang was searching for the fabled Hamish Treasure, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their dragons found themselves trapped in a cave. While searching for a way out, they found a large, dark opening. Entering, they realized that the "floor" was moving. Toothless lit the room, and they found thousands of little Fireworms bustling about in a shallow pit. They found multiple pedestals in the heart of the nest, and the dragons frightened/fought the smaller reptiles off until the kids can found a way out. In "Gem of a Different Color", they also make a small reappearance when Tuffnut tried to jump into a pit full of Fireworms while holding a Changewing egg which he still thought was a "Stone of Good Fortune," thinking the stone wouldn't let Fireworms burn him, only to be saved by Stormfly. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Race to Fireworm Island", Fireworms are explored more thoroughly. When Hookfang falls sick due to exhaustion, the Riders read about how Fireworms can reignite the dying flames of a Stoker Class dragon. Hence, they round up all the Fireworms on Berk, which prove to be ineffective. After the twins, while playing with the Fireworms, realised that Fireworms glow brighter when closer together, the Riders utilise this to their advantage to navigate Fireworm Island. They try to seize some firecomb gel, only to be chased by the Fireworm Queen and the Riders attempt to take it by force. Eventually, the Queen sees the sick Hookfang and reignites his flames with her tongue, saving him. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In "Reign of Fireworms", three years after the end of First Berserker War, thousands of fireworms migrated towards Dragon's Edge. They had to be stopped or they would burn the whole island to the ground. Several attempts were made to stop them, which resulted in failure. However, they were led away by Hiccup, Toothless, and Smidvarg's pack of Night Terrors forming a Fireworm Queen to a barren island near The Edge saving the island from destruction. Season 3 Following the migration, the Fireworm Queen's nest came under attack by the Cavern Crasher during the events of "Crash Course". Thus, the queen flew to Dragon's Edge to ask Hookfang, Snotlout, and the other Riders for help to defend her nest against the Cavern Crasher. Snotlout and Hookfang were able to help the Queen defend the hatchlings long enough for Hiccup and the Dragon Riders to reach the nest and together ward off the Cavern Crasher. They eventually team up against the Cavern Crasher and defeat it. In "Last Auction Heroes", the Fireworms made a short appearance, held captive in lamps. These lamps were promptly knocked over during the escape, and the Fireworms scuttled out. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Fireworm Princess was made available in this game. However, no average Fireworms were available for the practicality of game mechanics. School of Dragons Only the Queen was made available in this game as a rideable dragon in 2014. However, regular Fireworms appear during the expansion ''Return to Dragon Island on Eruptodon Island. Trivia *It is possible that the Fireworm's skin is not really as hot as the sun. This is because when Tuffnut was burned by a Fireworm, it would have burned his hand off if it was hotter than the sun, which is approximately 5,505 ºC at the surface. It is most likely an exaggeration because Vikings at the time would not have known the temperature of the sun itself. *It could be possible that the Fireworms received their name from Fireworm (book), a female Monstrous Nightmare belonging to Snotlout. *Fireworms are the only dragon with noticeable gender differences. *It is possible that they are based off Glow-worms and Red-Hot Itchyworms, as they look similar and have very similar attributes. *In the episode, it is stated that the Fireworm's skin burns hotter than the sun. The Deadly Nadder's flame is supposed to burn with the heat of the sun, so logically touching a Fireworm should be hotter than being hit by a Deadly Nadder's flame, although it is likely they use a less intense heat normally. *It could be possible that the idea of Fireworms came from fireflies (their ability to fly and their glow), fire-ants (their biting exchanged with heating their skin) or bees (since they live in colonies and have a queen and produce honeycombs replaced with firecombs). *Overall, the Fireworm Queen slightly resembles the Yinglong like the Grapple Grounder, but the Fireworm Queen's features are more suiting to the Yinlong than those of the Grapple Grounder; it is golden colored, has unnaturally powerful (and hot) fire, and is generous and intelligent. *The Fireworm is the first dragon species that has more than two pairs of legs, with the others being the Hackatoo and the Thunderpede. **Given that most dragons have six limbs and others such as the Nadder and the Nightmare have only four, it is possible that dragons inherently have multiple sets of limbs, unlike other vertebrates, but some species have reduced the number of limbs to six, four, or even only two. *In Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons, it is stated that the size of the queen is 500 times bigger than that of the normal Fireworm. *Strangely, in School of Dragons, the player can choose a gender for the Fireworm Queen, rather male or female, despite it being the only female of the species. *The Fireworm species have a slight similarity to the Flightmare. For example, they both have a hostile attitude when it come to their food (for the Fireworm it's the honeycombs; for the Flightmare it's the glowing algae). They both also have a certain source of food that gives them their glow. *Fireworms are very similar to Fire Salamanders in the Spiderwick Chronicles books. **Both are very small. **Both can catch on fire and are extremely hot. **Both are worm-like creatures. **Both have multiple legs. *Fireworm babies look exactly like adults, except they are noticeably smaller. *It is possible that Stoker Class dragons instinctively know what a Queen looks like as Fireworm Queen venom can cure loss of flame in Stoker Class dragons. This may be how the Night Terrors knew what a Queen looks like despite having never seen one when luring Fireworms away from Dragon's Edge in "Reign of Fireworms". *It is possible that the Fireworms in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World are based off earlier concept art of the species, as they both have four pairs of legs and spikes on their backs. The only difference is that the concept art has a tail that splits in three. References External Links * Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Small Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Hookfang (Franchise) Category:Alpha Species